too short
by fukai uta yuri mikazuki
Summary: kau datang menemuiku dan juga pergi meniggalkanku.."


Selamat hari persahabatan..^^

Ini adalah fic pertamaku

Terima kasih banyak untuk Nanakizawa 1'noche

Dan Yohna –nyu- yang sudah mereview ficku yang berantakan ini .^^

Maaf y.. karna aku ngetiknya buru-buru..

Sekarang fic ini sudah di perbaikai dan ku publish ulang, semoga kalian suka.

Selamat membaca.

Dislamer: tite kubo.

Pairing : hitsuhina

Rating: T

genre : frendship , angst

Lagu: good bye days ( yui)

Too Short

Hari itu adalah hari pertama musim panas . Seorang gadis kecil berambut kecoklatan dengan kedua mata hazelnya., terlihat sedang berjalan jalan sebuah taman.

. "pagi ini sangat cerah.."gumamnya adalah Hinamori Momo, gadis berumur 6 tahun yang periang.

. Ia melihat ada bunga-bunga yang indah ditaman itu, hinamori pun berjalan memdekati kumpulan bunga itu."indah sekali bunga-bunga ini."serunya terpesona.

Mata hinamori kembali memjelajah melihat kesekeliling taman itu, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang duduk sendirian disalah satu bangku taman ditaman itu.

Karna penasaran hinamori pun berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki itu, anak laki-laki itu memiliki raMbut seputih salju dan mata hijau yang indah .

Hinamori pun menyapa anak itu , "hai "sapa hinamori kepada anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam tidak berkata apapun. " perkenalkan namaku Hinamori Momo " ucap hinamori memperkenalkan dirinya "bolehku tahu siapan namamu?"tanya hinamori pada anak itu dengan tersenyum .

"mengapa kau tak menjauhiku?"tanya anak dingin itu pada hinamori

. "mengapa aku harus menjauhimu ?" tanya hinamori bingung.

Anak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan hinamori lagi, tetapi ia pergi meniggalkan hinamori.

"tunggu"pangil hinamori . hinamori pun mengejar anak itu.

.

Setelah berhasil mengejar anak itu hinamori pun berhasil meraih tangan anak itu. " tunggu dulu apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya hianamori dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Anak itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan hinamori juga ikut berhenti. "semua orang menjauhiku karna rambutku yang putih dan mataku yang berwarna hijau, mereka menjauhiku karna aku berbeda dengan mereka."ucap anak itu.

Wajah anak itu terlihat seperti menahan tangis. "Kau tidak berbeda kau, hanya lain dengan mereka "ucap hinamori. "kau pun mengakui itu." sahut anak itu marah .

" tetapi apa salahnya jika aku ingin berkenalan denganmu?" tanya hinamori lembut analk itu pun menundukkan kepalanya. "ayo ikut aku "ajak hinamori , ia pun menggandeng tangan anak itu. Hinamori membawa anak itu ke hutan kota ," mengapa kau mengajak ku kesini?"tanya anak itu pada hinamori ."nanti juga kau akan tahu." jawab hinamori. Hinamori membawa anak itu masuk kedalam hutan lebih jauh lagi." Kita sudah sampai " ujar hinamori .

Terlihat sebuah padang bunga yang indah dalam hutan itu. "indah sekali " ucap anak laki-laki itu kagum. "memang indah , aku selalu kesini bila aku sedang sedih. " aku hinamori pada anak itu

" Anak itu masih memandangi padang bunga itu dengan kagum akan keindahannya. Dipadang itu terdapat bermacam-macam bunga ada bunga matahari, bunga lily putih bahkan ada pohon bunga sakura juga .

"boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya hinamori pada anak laki-laki itu. " namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou. , " jawab anak itu, " maaf kan perkatan ku tadi " ucap anak itu meminta maaf. " tidak apa aku bisa memakluminya. " jawab hinamori .

" apakah kau mau menjadi temanku ?" tanya hitsugaya . "tentu saja aku mau " jawab hinamori senang. " aku lebih ingin menjadi sahabatmu" tutur hinamori . " tentu kau mau menjadi sahabatmu " sahut hitsugaya menyetujuinya.

. " benarkah ?" tanya hinamori antusias. " tentu" jawab hitsugaya sambil tersenyum pada hinamori .

" terima kasih ,kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku " ujar hinamori senang .

"ya, terimakasih juga kau sudah menjadi teman sekaligus sahabat untukku." ucap hitsugaya , wajahnya pun terlihat sangat senang.

Akhirnya meraka berdua pun menghabiskan waktu bersama di padang bungan itu untuk bercerita tentang hal-hal yang menarik.

Hari pun sudah mulai sore. Dan mereka pun akhirnya pulang meninggalkan padang bunga tersebut. Di perjalanan pulang " shirou-chan bagaimana jika besok kita bermain bersama lagi ?" tanya hinamori pada hitsugaya " tentu saja aku mau."jawab hitsugaya bersemangat . " besok pagi kutunggu ditaman tempat kita bertemu tadi , jangan sampai terlambat ya…" ucap hinamori seraya melambaikan tanagnnya dan ia pun berjalan kearah yang berlainan denang arah yang dutuju oleh hitsugaya. " iya" teraik hitsugaya.

" aku sangat senang hari ini:" gumam hinamori dalam perjalanan pulang.

Esok harinya mereka berdua pun kembali bermain bersama –sama.

Mereka pun telah menjadi sahabat baik selama seminggu.

Pagi itu hinamori kembali mengajak hitsugaya pergi kepadang bunga didalam hutan kota..

Mareka pun duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh dipadang tersebut. "shirou-chan aku ingin kau berjanji padaku untuk menjadi sahabatku selamanya dan jangan pernah lupakan aku." tutur hinamori pada hitsugaya, wajahnya agak terlihat muram saat itu.

" tentu saja momo, aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu selamanya dan takkan pernah melupakanmu ".ujar hitsugaya sambil menarik tangan hinamori dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri . " aku berjanji momo" tuturnya sambil tersenyum pada hinamori ." terima kasih shirou-chan. "ujar hinamori , ia pun memeluk hitsugaya .Awalnya hisugaya terkejut tetapi ia, tahu maksud dari hinamori memeluknya.

Tiba- tiba hinamori menangis dalam pelukan hitsugaya ." mengapa kau menangis momo?" tanya hitsugaya bingung. " aku menangis karna senang shirou-chan." Jawab tersenyum. Tetapi hatinya berkata lain ia menangis karna sedih ,ia tahu kalau hidupnya takkan lama lagi.

Mereka pun kembali menghabiskan waktu dipadang itu bersama-sama." Shirou-chan bolehkah aku menyanyika sebuah lagu untuk mu?" tanya hinamori malu-malu.

"tentu momo nyanyikanlah untukku."pinta hitsugaya .

Hinamori pun menyayikan sebuah lagu untuk hitsugaya ,

_I wanted to meet you now so I have decided_

_This song in my pocket _

_I want you to listen to it_

_Raising the soft volume_

Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu, melantun dengan indahnya.

_To make sure it' just right_

_Oh goobye days now, there's a feeling of change_

_Up until yesterday so long_

_Because there's an uncool kindness beside me_

_La la la la la with you.._

_Passing you one side of my earphones_

_Slowly in that moment when the music starts flowing_

_Do i have the ability to love you_

_But something I will get lost_

_Oh good bye dyas now my heart strats changing it's all right_

_Because there's an uncool kindness beside me_

Tiba-tiba hinamori berhenti bernyanyi. "mengapa kau berhenti bernyanyi " tanya hitsugaya bingung."lagu ini akan kunyanyikan kembali sampai selesai dalam sebuah rekaman kaset, dan aku aku akan memberikan kaset itu untuk mu."ucap hinamori sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun akhinya pulang setelah hari mulai sore.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini shirou-chan." ujar hinamori berterima kasih." Sama-sama momo" balas hitsugaya . "sampai jumpa shirou-chan " ucap hianmori melambaikan tanganya. "ini adalah musim panas terindah dalam hidupku"ucap hitsugaya dalam hati.

Hinamori pun akhirnya sampai dirumahnya. " aku pulang " teriaknya.

"kau sudah pulang momo-chan."tanya ibu hinamori " ya, ibu" jawab hinamori.

"apakah kau lelah,? tanya ibunya lagi." Tidak " jawab hinamori .

Tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain, hinamori mulai merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya. " sa..kit" ritih hinamori, sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit .

"apa kau baik-baik saja momo-chan " tanya ibunya kwatir. Belum sempat hianmori memjawab , tubuhnya sudah terjatuh ke lantai, ia pun pingsan. Hinamori pun segera dibawa kerumah sakit untuk diberikan perawatan lebih lanjut.

Dirumah sakit

"Apa masih ada harapan untuk anakku dokter?"tanya ibu hinamori , wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Dokter itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. " tidak mungkin, momo-chan" pekik ibu hinamori .

Hingga akhirnya esoknya hinamori meninggal tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. pada pagi harinya.

Siang harinya pun diadakan acara pemakamam hinamori.

"momo…" ucap hitsugaya seraya menangis tepat didepan batu nisan hinamori.

"sudahlah toushirou ikhlasakan kepergiannya." ucap ibu hitsugaya yang menemaninya datang keacara pemakamam hinamori. "ia tidak pernah bilang jika ia mengidap penyakit jantung sebelumnya. " tutur hitsugaya dalam tangisanya.

Tiba-tiba ibu hinamori mendekati hitsugaya dan memberinya sebuah bungkusan kecil."ini momo-chan menitipkanya padaku , ia ingin kau menyimpan kaset ini" ucap ibu hinamori.

Hitsugaya pun menerima kaset itu , ia tahu kaset itu berisikan rekaman lagu hinamori yang telah ia selesaikan.

"terima kasih momo" ucap hitugaya , ia pun meletakakan rangakaian bunga yang indah di depan batu nisan hinamori.

Malam ini adalah malam tanabata, tetapi hitsugaya masih bersedih karna kepergian hinamori., ia memilih untuk tidak pergi kefestifal tanabata seperti yang dilakukann anak-anak seusianya, melainkaan duduk termenung didalam kamarnya.

Htsugaya pun menyalakan radio tapenya dan memutar kaset rekaman lagu hinamori. suara merdu hianamori mengalir dengan perlahan.

Tiba-tiba jendela kamar hitsugaya terbuka karna angin yang , cukup kencang .Ia pun melihat kearah jendela itu. "samar-samar terlihat seperti hinamori sedang berdiri didekat jandela kamarnya itu.

Hinamori mengunakan komoni bermofir bunga sakura yang sangat indah. " momo" pekik hitsugaya kaget. "shirou-chan" panggil sosok itu . Hitsugaya pun berjalan mendekati sosok yang dilihatnya sebagai hinamori itu.

Ternyata benar itu adalah hinamori. "momo" pagggil hitsugaya.." iya, shirou-chan ini aku" ucap hinamori lembut. Hitsugaya pun segera memeluk hinamori karna senang.

Setelah beberepa saat akhirnya hitsugaya pun melepas pelukannya. " shirou-chan maafkan aku , aku tidak bilang kalau aku punya penyakit jantung yang parah. Bulir-bulir air mata pun turun dari pelupuk mata hazelnya.

"iya , momo .." jawab hitsugaya. Seraya tersenyum padanya. "aku datang kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu shirou-chan " tutur hinamori ,ia pun masih menangsis waktu itu.

"mengapa momo kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini bersamaku ?"tanya hitsugaya dengan raut wajah yang kecewa." Tempatku sudah bukan didunia ini lagi shirou-chan. " jawab hinamori ,kini ia pun mulai menghapus air matanya.

"terima kasih, sudah mau menjadi sahabatku shirou-chan " ucap hinamori lembut , ia pun kini memeluk hitsugaya yang berada didepannya. "tentu momo" sahut hitsugaya dalam pelukan hinamori. "dan selamat tinggal shirou-chan , aku menyayangaimu" ucap hinamori dengan suara merdunya itu.

Perlahan- lahan sosok hinamori yang memeluk hitugaya menghilang. Menghilangnya sosok hinamori disertai dengan desiran angin di malam tanabata.

"Kata orang , dimalam tanabata ini kita dapat bertemu orang yang kita sayangi walau orang itu sudah menigggal, sekarang aku percaya akan itu' ucap hitsugaya dalam kesendiriannya

." Momo aku pun menyayangimu" aku hitsugaya pada malam itu . yaitu malam tanabata yang berlangsung pada musim panas.

owari

maaf ya kalau fic ini masih berentakan dan kurang bangus.

Aku harap kalian mereviews ya^^


End file.
